gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of The Gainese Peoples Soviet Socialist Republic of Molvania
This is the Modern most accurate version of the current constitution of The Gainese Peoples Soviet Socialist Republic of Molvania. Which since the outbreak of the Second Gaines-Russo War, has been a member semi-independent state of the Republic of Gain and California, also known as the Gainese Empire. Preamble We The Molvanian People of the Gainese Peoples Soviet Socialist Republic of Molvania, in accordance to our customs, our beliefs in the Holy Mother Goddess Pallas Athena, her offspring, believe it is time for us to unite against a common aggressor to the North and form a more perfect union, where we shall be free of Imperialist ideals of the north, and establish a great union within the Gainese Empire, to establish within ourselves the right to govern ourselves in self rule, to speak our language freely, and to keep on worshiping our Mother Goddess the way we so choose, to keep our own government we must establish certain measures and thus we the Molvanian People shall do so with this article. Article I. The Official Name for our nation shall be called henceforth at the signing of this Declaration, the Gainese Peoples Soviet Socialist Republic of Molvania. We will no longer associate ourselves with our Shinto brethren in the north and will consider ourselves proud citizens of the Gainese Peoples of the south. We shall not bow to any Emperor of the North nor shall we establish relations with the people of the north. We shall form a Soviet Socialist state in which the Government directly governs our people. We shall not seek the influence of others, but we shall be a protectorate of the Gainese Empire. We shall not seek any help from foreign powers other than our protector to the south and bend not to the will of any. Our Nation whence shall be born to encompass all of our ancestral homeland from the Chickasaw Mountains to Voltram, to the the Guadalupe mountains in Surdalande. Article II. The Government shall comprise of One official political party. This party shall henceforth be called the Soviet Socialist Republican Part of Gainese Molvania. It's head shall be the head of state at the time of their rule. This rule shall be elected for and will be elected for life by the people. This Head of State will be known as His or Her Highness and thus shall follow the customs of protocol with such names, although for all points and purpose said person will be known as Head of State here in this article. The people shall respect His or Her highness will all do respect for the people have been guided by the Gods to choose whom they deemed worthy. This the people shall do. Although merely ceremonial in duty, the head of state will sign law into law. They may veto but it is unlikely to be allowed. At the death of the Head of State, the Body shall be embalmed, mummified, and placed in the Pyramid of Head's of States where they may be near the gates to the underworld. They shall have a book of spells and a book of the dead placed with them. At the time of death a period of Mourning shall be held for a year at which the Senate will ceremonially be the head of state. The Election process may then be launched through campaigns. No offspring or spouses of the head of state that died may run for reelection. Once the period of mourning is over the election cycle may last for no more than 365 days of the year. At which on the 366th day of an election cycle, All Molvanian Soviet Socialist, must come out and vote. The Right to vote for all Molvanians begins at the age of 4 years of age, regardless of competency or sex. Only Molvanian Citizens may vote and no slave may be allowed the right even if such slave has been freed by their master or purchased said freedom. No Molvanian of Shinto origin may be allowed to run or be Head of state. No Gainese citizen may interfere with policy, although though shall be allowed to run for Head of state if they believe in the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena, and where born within the border of Molvania. Article III. The Government shall also comprise a Legislative Branch spread between two Houses. This will comprise of Parliament and Senate. The Parliament will have the House of Lords, their job is to write the Law, the House of Commons will approve of the writing and pass it to the Senate. The Senate shall vote on the Law and if so deemed, it will be sent out to the head of state to have it signed into law. The Senate has the absolute authority over the head of state and may sign the Bill into law if the Head of state refuses or cannot sign for some reason. This legislative system will be managed by men and women who may run for office at the age of 7. Thus, they may in essence, run for as many terms as the public is happy with. The Senate shall have elections every 10 years. The House of Lords shall be appointed every year. The House of Commons shall have 2/3's of its members run for office every other year. Article IV. Our government shall have a judiciary code that matches that of the greatest Empire of all time. Using Gainese ideologies and our own Molvanian Morals. The Law shall be interpreted by the Judicial Court System. There shall be four Courts the highest will be known as the Sumpre Court of the Gainese Peoples Soviet Socialist Republic of Molvania, The Court of Appeals, Court of Soviet Socialist Morality, and the Religious Court of the People. Article V. The State Religion shall be Molvanian Orthodox Athenaism. Athenian shall be it's official language only because it is the Mother Goddesses Language, but the official language of the Government for the Government and the people, shall be Molvanian. Molvanian shall be taught in schools, Temples, and above all else when in government. Gainese shall be taught as well and spoken only in the presence of the Gainese officials. Category:Empire of Gain and California